


The Pure

by Rosemae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harem, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Smart Harry Potter, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemae/pseuds/Rosemae
Summary: Young Hadrian some times regrets that his memory is so extraordinary. He remembered his parents, who didn't want him, then gave him away. He had lived though his abusive family who never wanted him. Hes been beaten and broken down, the adults never listen. Then he gets tossed back into a world he was told he wasn't part of. But this time, some one hears his cry.  Can Hadrian find a family who will love him? Can he keep the secret of his being? Will he get his happily ever after?





	1. Change in motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Here is the first chapter of my new story. Beta'ed by my lovely BAFan, who is always hard at work for me. I am still not settled on the pairing. I know that I will have snarry. I have one OC that I know I am going to use. Any requests feel free to let me know and I will think about it.

Freak whimpered into the darkness, closed tight in his cupboard under the stairs. He had been bad today! He had wet his pants while out in the garden. Aunt Petunia had hosed him down and given him to his uncle to beat. He was then tossed in his cupboard without dinner. Dinner; an empty promise was all it was. Truth be told, Freak had not eaten in two days. He had not even been able to eat a few leaves from the tress or some grass from the ground while gardening. Hunger was something he was familiar with. He managed to drift off to sleep, in time.

~_~_~_~

“He doesn’t have any magic, Lily...” 

“He will grow up alone…”

“A burden on his brother…”

“He will grow jealous…”

“You’re right, he is a burden. He will be unhappy… My sister will take him since he’s normal.”

~_~_~_~

Hadrian opened his eyes and looked up into the darkness. Dreams? No, Hadrian was sure they were memories. If there was one thing that made him just a little special, it’s that he could always remember. He remembered everything. Sometimes it took a minute, but then it always came to him. He remembered every minute of being in this prison, and before. 

He remembers his mother, her long red hair and light green eyes. He remembers his father, dark wild hair and smiling face. He remembers his twin, with whom he had shared nine months in the womb. He remembers his Uncle Remus and his godfather, Sirius.

He remembers the night things went bad, before they got worse. That Halloween night, when the bad man broke into the home. The bad man. He still had nightmares about him. His eyes pitch black, his skin pale, and the stench about him. How the man walked stiffly, like one of the zombies in that show Dudley watched. Possessed. That was the word. The bad man, Hadrian was sure, was possessed. 

The man killed the young teen who had been there with him and his brother. At one and a half Hadrian remembered that his brother had wanted to sleep in his bed that night. Much to the babysitter’s distress. The two curled together in the crib, snuggling like they often did. William slept, but Hadrian woke up to the ruckus from downstairs. He watched the babysitter run into their room and try and shut the door. Then BAM, she hit the floor. Then the bad man entered the room and looked to the crib. He pointed a wand at them, and Hadrian felt a quiver. NO! his mind yelled as he clenched his eyes closed. BOOM! His eyes snapped open; a white dome surrounded him and William. It fell, and with it Hadrian passed out next to his sleeping brother. 

He remembered that for days after that, his parents clung to him. There were more and more people around than normal. Each face Hadrian could remember but names were not often given. William was being hailed as a hero of some kind. Everyone wanted to be around him, and Hadrian remembered fading into the background. Months turned into a year, and one year into two. 

Hadrian remembered his brother’s fourth birthday, there was a big party. William and he may be twins, but they did not share a birthday. Hadrian James Potter was born on August 1st, at 12:02am. William Charles Potter was born July 31st at 10:12PM. It was at this party that he first heard whispers. 

“A squib.”

“No magic.”

“Why keep him?”

Hadrian did not understand at first. But then, a week later, he remembered a doctor doing tests, then telling his parents that they were right, no magic detected. Then not even a week later he remembers standing outside of this prison next to his mom.

“Petunia, he has no magic; he cannot stay in our world. So, I am giving him to you. We will send you money monthly for child support. It will be a fair sum,” his mother had explained, not giving him a second look as she turned without waiting for an answer. Then she was gone, and his hell began.

They never wanted him, and they had no problem with letting him know. He tried, at first, to get them to love him. After his sixth birthday, he understood that trying was not worth it. Then he started school, and they found out he was gifted. The teachers praised him, and he learned fast. Books were his friend, much to the disgust of his jailors. Soon they had enough of teachers calling, and all the talk about Hadrian, so at age eight he was pulled from school. They told everyone he was going to a special school. That never happened; no, he was locked away because they feared what he would say.

Aunt Petunia watched him, Dudley made sure no one talked to him, and Vernon kept him weak and in line. It was not long after being pulled from school that the beatings got worse, and that Hadrian noticed unexplainable things started to happen. He healed very quickly, and sometimes things exploded during the beatings. Sometimes when he was REALLY hungry food would appear in front of him. He knew this was not normal but was grateful for it when it did. 

Hadrian shifted in the small space. He was unsure this time what it was that he had done, but his uncle was very, very mad! And he kept him locked up since just after his 11th birthday. The strange thing about it was, well, Hadrian remembers basically everything, but this time he was unable to remember anything he had done wrong. His uncle had not even blamed him for anything, just came into the house, grabbed him, and shoved him in his cupboard. Then nothing after that. 

Hadrian had to admit it was a nice rest. It was late summer, after all, and he would rather be in his cupboard than doing chores around the house, or even outside managing the yard. He had not had a good long rest like this in a while. But truth be told, he had been in there for four days. He was at the point where he felt over-rested, filthy, parched, and starved. His aunt only let him out a few times a day to use the bathroom, then locked him up tight again. 

He was relieved when the door opened after his uncle got home. His aunt had him shower, and his uncle informed him that he was not permitted to go outside for a few weeks. Hadrian could not help but wonder if perhaps someone saw something and questioned his relatives. But he did not ponder the reason for long, as he was ordered to clean up and cook dinner. 

The rest of the month he was kept inside. The beatings had seemed to lessen, and he was getting a little more food than normal. His aunt and uncle were acting strange, peeking out the windows constantly, and brooding. Hadrian could not remember a time when they’d looked so stressed.

But then it happened. On September 2nd, at 8:00 am on the dot, there came a knock on the door. Hadrian had just finished cooking breakfast for the Dursleys, who were sitting down to eat it. The knock made his aunt drop her fork, and his uncle stab at his plate. 

“Go to your cupboard, boy!” his uncle demanded, and Hadrian quickly did as he was told. “You will keep quiet!”

Hadrian could hear the front door open. “What do you want” his uncle barked out.

“Hello, Vernon. Hello, Petunia. It would appear we need to discuss Harry,” a female voice said. Hadrian wracked his brain; he knew that voice, and then he remembered. Lily. It was his mother at the door. “Are you not going to invite me in?” 

“Both of you get in before someone sees you!” Petunia hissed. Hadrian heard the front door slam.

“What a lovely home you have, sister.”

“Enough small talk. I take it you are here for the boy?” he heard his aunt say. 

“Yes. It would appear that we were misinformed, and that he has magic after all,” a male voice that Hadrian quickly placed as his father’s responded.

“He’s been doing freaky things since he was eight!” Vernon exclaimed angrily. ”If you had ever checked in after pawning him off on us, we would have made you take him then! You never gave us a way to contact you, or even a chance to reject your request to care for him.” 

“We were informed by a healer that he was a squib. We were unaware he had any kind of magic until we were contacted last night by the Hogwarts Headmaster, who informed us that his name was on the First Years’ list. Did you not get a letter regarding his acceptance into Hogwarts?” Lily asked. “It should have come just after his 11th birthday.” 

“It doesn’t matter! BOY, get out here now!” Vernon yelled. Hadrian quickly scrambled from the cupboard and to the entrance hall. “Well, here he is! Now get out of my home, the three of you, and never come back!” Vernon ripped open the front door and stood glaring at them. 

“Very well. Come, Harry. Thank you for your time, sister, Vernon,” Lily responded icily as she turned and left the house. Hadrian followed her, and his father brought up the end. They traveled to the end of the street before they came to a stop. Lily turned and faced Hadrian, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“All right, Harry, we have a few places to go to get your school things, and then we will take you to Hogwarts. Grab my hand and hold on tight,” she instructed, while holding her hand out to him. Hadrian hesitated for only a minute, before he grasped it and felt a tugging sensation. He closed his eyes as he felt the ground below him disappear, only two seconds later to smash onto it once more. Blinding pain raced through his body and he couldn’t hold back a loud gasp. He was sure one or two of the cuts from his latest beating had re-opened.

“Up you go,” James said as he hauled Hadrian back to his feet. Causing even more pain than before. 

“That hurts!” Hadrian yelped out in pain. Involuntary tears sprang to his eyes. 

James turned and studied him, frowning. “I did not grab you that hard.”

“No, only the teleporting only ripped open the wounds from my last beating, and your sudden yanking on me made it worse.” 

“And what were you disciplined for?” James asked as he narrowed his eyes. “We expect that you will be well-behaved, Harry, especially in public. Or we will discipline you as well.”

“I wasn’t disciplined, I was beaten. You didn’t leave me with the nicest people in the world! They beat me all the time and starved me! Kept me locked up!” That got the attention of both his parents. Lily’s eyes, so like his own, swept over him from head to foot, and then narrowed thoughtfully. Hadrian hoped she would say or do something, maybe ask to see his injuries, but after a moment she shook her head dismissively and turned away without a word. James, on the other hand, merely looked impatient. 

“Enough, we do not have time for this nonsense!” James demanded. “First we are taking you to Ollivander for your wand. That will most likely take a little while, so while you are there your mother and I will split up to get the rest of your school supplies. After we return to Ollivander for you, we will sit down for lunch, then get you your school uniform and other clothing necessities. If all goes well we should have you to Hogwarts before dinner time.” 

With that proclamation, James began walking down the street, leaving Lily and Hadrian to follow. Hadrian chewed on his lip in frustration as he was led down the street and to an old shop. “Okay, go in here and let Ollivander find you a wand. Then wait here until we get back.” 

Hadrian wasn’t surprised that they both turned and left right after that. Nothing else was said, they just turned and walked further down the alley. So, Hadrian turned and walked into the shop behind him. A bell over the door jingled as he opened it. An older gentleman came out from a back room, carrying a few boxes in his hands. “Hello, child, are you lost?” he asked.

Hadrian shuffled into the room away from the door, letting it swing shut behind him. “No, sir, I was sent in here to get a wand for Hogwarts.” 

The man looked Hadrian over, causing Hadrian to feel a bit uncomfortable. “It would seem appearances in your case are deceiving. You look quite young to be heading to Hogwarts. What is your name, child?” the man asked.

“Hadrian Potter, sir.” 

The man raised a brow at his name but presented him with a smile not a second later. “Pleased to meet you. I am Ollivander. I had heard that the younger Potter twin was a squib. But reading magic is not a definite thing, and to try and do it at such a young age. . . I am pleased to see that they were wrong. Now, young Hadrian, let’s see about finding you a wand. Please hold out your dominant arm for me,” Ollivander requested, while swishing his wand at a tape measure lying on the dusty counter. 

Hadrian stuck out his right arm and watched in fascination as the tape measure danced though the air, and around his arm before it snapped back to Ollivander. “Good. Good, very good. Now, let’s find you a wand!” 

And with that, Hadrian’s day got very interesting. Ollivander had him try wand after wand. There was a lot of swishing, and ever more disastrous results. Hadrian couldn’t help but laugh; this seemed like a ridiculous method to try and match someone with a wand. “The wand chooses the wizard, young Hadrian, so it is only logical that the wizard has to try the wands. You are one of the harder ones….” At that point Ollivander started muttering to himself. It was hard for Hadrian to make out.

Suddenly Ollivander turned to Hadrian. “Well, we could keep going as we are, or we can try a different way. Most children your age are not very familiar with using their magic to feel things. However, if you concentrate and reach out with your magic, it is possible that you could feel a wand calling to you.” 

Hadrian figured it was a good suggestion, so he closed his eyes, focused on his breathing. He remembered reading a book on meditation once, perhaps that was what this instance called for. In, out, in, out. Hadrian felt himself drifting, and then there was a small tug. Hadrian jerked a little from it, then focused on where the tug came from. 

BAM! rang out through the shop, and Hadrian’s eyes snapped open. He watched as Ollivander walked down an aisle to pick up a box that had fallen on the ground. Ollivander picked up the box, and dusted it off. The aged man’s hands shook some, and he glanced in awe between Hadrian and the box.

“Could it be?” Ollivander took the lid off and held the box out to Hadrian. The wand looked like two pieces of intertwined wood, one white, the other a light green. It was lovely, in Harry’s opinion.

Hadrian plucked the wand from the offered box and inhaled as his magic and the wand seemed to become one. His magic seemed to wisp around him, like a gust of wind. It felt right, and quite complex, yet at the same time . . . balanced. Hadrian found he couldn’t quite find words for it.

Before he could ponder any further, Ollivander spoke once more. “Truly, I am blessed. That wand could only match with one of the few born pure, gifted by Mother Magic to bring balance, what wizards of old called the Ar’rie. This wand is old, and I never expected to witness it finding its match, at least not while I was here in Britain. It is composed of White Ash with the core of freely-given Unicorn blood, merged with Willow containing the core of Thestral mane hair. Life and death, balanced together. “

Hadrian looked over the wand more closely; the two woods were not merely twined around each other, but rather appeared to be fused together into one smooth wand. 

“Mr. Potter, I need to be frank with you.”

“Please, sir, call me Hadrian.”

“Of course, young Hadrian. But please be mindful of the information I have given you today. Ar’rie are rare gifts, and the likes of one has not stepped foot on British soil for many centuries. The laws concerning them here in Britain are crude. Keep the information to yourself until you are 16, or if by chance you find one of your Bonded before then, it would be safe to share after the bonding. I would speak with the goblins, they could provide you with a lot of aid. Ar’rie are revered and precious to all magical creatures and beings; they would see to it that you are well cared for and protected.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Ollivander, but are you sure I am an . . . Ar’rie?” Hadrian stumbled a bit over the strange word. 

“Oh, I am positive. You see, my line has a gift that lets us see other’s magics. It’s how we are able to make wands and match them with the right people. Your magic is so bright and so pure, neither Light nor Dark but an evenly balanced grey, that shines like silver. I knew unicorn would fit you well, but the wood can sometimes be trickier. Ar’rie are rare, and they avoid Britain. However, that wand, it was made by my great-great-great-grandmother for another Ar’rie. Who returned it to my great-great-grandfather, to take care of. You see, that Ar’rie had a vision, that one day this wand would be passed to another Ar’rie, who would be in desperate need of its balance. So, when it fell from the shelf - well, I am sure you noticed my shock.” 

“Could you tell me more about the wand?” Hadrian requested.

“How about we sit down for some tea while we discuss that wand?” suggested Ollivander. Hadrian nodded in confirmation and was shown to the next room. It was a workshop room, with shelves full of wood and jars and boxes full of other components. Ollivander waved him over to a small three-person table that was set up at one side of the room. Harry sat while the strange old man prepared the tea, finally joining him at the table and pouring them both a cup.

Ollivander stirred a small amount of sugar into his cup. “Let’s start with the wood, shall we? White Ash is a rare magical wood. Ash, as it is, is normally very stubborn and picky when it comes to its allegiance. It cannot be won or gifted. No, it is meant for a particular someone. This is how I am sure you are an Ar’rie. White Ash, when matched with Unicorn, well, that makes for even more stubbornness! Only an Ar’rie can wield that wand, it will work for no other. I am sure this represents a stubbornness in you, as well. Unicorn blood freely-given is rare, and my thrice great-grandmother was very lucky to have saved the life of the Unicorn who provided the blood for this wand. Blood of a Unicorn freely-given represents life and power. Had my thrice great-grandmother used Unicorn hair, the wand would not be as powerful as it is. And yes, Hadrian, this wand is extraordinarily powerful. Its fused counterpart is Willow wood and Thestral hair. Willow trees are known to represent intelligence, insecurity, a kind heart, and great potential. They also are great when working with healing magic. Thestral hair is a most difficult ingredient. Hard to harvest, as only one who has seen death can see a Thestral. Thestral makes for a powerful core. As I said earlier, this wand is a balance of life and death. Life from the unicorn, death from the Thestral. Thestral are gentle creatures, shy and stubborn. The wand tells a lot about a wizard.”

Hadrian smiled at him. “Are you suggesting I am stubborn?”

The old man fixed him with a kindly, yet knowing look, cocking an eyebrow. “I am sure that in some ways you are, am I right, young Hadrian?” 

Hadrian laughed in response. “All right, I am sure that I can be a bit of all of the traits you mentioned. What about my brother’s wand? What did it tell you about him?”

“Your brother’s wand? That was a wand made of Dogwood, with the core made of Griffin hair. The wand is quite powerful and reflects that your brother is proud and enjoys creating mischief. I am sure he learned that from your father,” Ollivander said drily. “The Dogwood is playful, and good for enchantments. Griffin hair shows that he is prideful, stubborn, and protective, good for offensive magic.”

“Is he a good person? Does the wand tell you that?” Hadrian asked. After the long separation from his family, Hadrian was not impressed with his parents. However, he had hoped that this man had a peek into what he could expect his twin to be like.

“No, young Hadrian, the wand cannot tell me the true nature of its master. Only give me an idea of what is normally a common trait that the wand seeks in its match.” 

“Oh, I see.” Pensively, Hadrian sipped his tea.

“There is a request I wish to make to you, regarding payment for the wand.” 

Hadrian glanced up at him. “My parents are going to pay for it when they return from gathering my Hogwarts supplies.” 

“Yes, I am sure they will. However, I would like to request a different method of payment.”

Hadrian shifted in his seat. “And what is your request?” 

“I would love the pleasure of taking some strands of your hair to try and use for my wand making. Five strands would be enough to experiment with.” Ollivander explained. 

Hadrian smiled up at him, “Only five? Are you sure that is fair? We could cut off a lock if it pleases you. I don’t mind.”

Ollivander held up his hand to cut Hadrian off. “No, five will do. You see, I would need to pluck the hair out by the root. The more root on the hair, the better it will merge with the wand. I do not wish to cause you any more pain than is necessary.”

“I understand. Then I still insist that you take ten good strands. I can sit through a little hair pulling, so long as you inform me of the outcome of your experiments. If you have any successful wands produced I would also like to know when they pick a wizard or witch,” Hadrian negotiated. 

“Then we have a deal!” Ollivander said, excitement laced in his voice. Hadrian sat still while Ollivander one by one plucked the hairs from his head. It really did smart a little, and Ollivander had to pull more than ten strands because some strands did not come out with the root attached. Harry watched as Ollivander put the strands of hair into a box and closed it up tight. “Thank you for this, Hadrian. When your parents present payment for your wand, I will slip it back to you. A boy your age can always do with a little extra spending money” 

Hadrian smiled, and thanked him for his kindness. Ollivander and he sipped their tea and talked a bit more about wand cores before a bell chimed as the door opened. 

“Harry?” was called out by Lily Potter. Both Ollivander and Hadrian made their way back to the front of the shop. Lily Potter stood there by herself and explained that James had gone to get them a table at a local restaurant while she collected him. Lily inspected Hadrian’s wand, then paid Ollivander the cost. 

Ollivander, true to his word, slipped the coins into Hadrian’s hand when he shook it goodbye. “It was a real pleasure to meet you, Hadrian. Please feel free to stop by for tea again,” he said as they parted.

“I will, thank you, Mr. Ollivander,” Hadrian replied. 

Lily frowned at the conversation not liking how comfortable they were after such a short time together. So, she cut them both off, and dragging Hadrian from the store. “Come, we must meet up with James.” She grasped his arm and pulled him alongside her down the street.


	2. Help Has come at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Family time, a sorting, and help at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are next chapter :) thanks once more to my wounderful BAfan - who betas all my work!

Hadrian shifted in the seat; pain laced though his body. Lily had dragged him down the alley and into a restaurant where they had been shown to a table where James waited. During the dragging process, Hadrian had felt even more of the lashes that covered his body re-open. Now here he sat, in pain, perusing a menu for something that he might be able to keep down. He had learned the hard way that eating too much in one go after being starved did not result well. Then after some research on it, he now was more educated on what things would be smart. Like the chicken and vegetable soup on the menu, with some fresh rolls. 

It was after they had placed their orders that the conversation truly began. “Harry, there are some things that we must discuss with you before we leave you at school,” James said, drawing his attention. “As I am sure you are unaware, your twin, William, is revered as a hero who defeated a dark wizard, and saved your life, as well as the lives of the rest of the wizarding world. Due to his position, our family is constantly in the limelight. Things might be difficult for you because of your brother’s fame; however, it is important that you remember not to do anything that could bring shame to him.” 

“So, don’t let anyone know that you abandoned me because you felt I would be a burden to him and in retrospect yourselves?” Hadrian responded.

“No, dear, we never thought of you as a burden. We just figured that being without magic you would have preferred to grow up in a normal environment,” Lily denied quickly, her face flushed by the question. 

“Right, that’s why you asked Aunt Petunia if she wanted me, stuck around to explain things, and checked up on me to make sure I wasn’t being abused?” Hadrian bitterly replied.

James gave him a stern look. “Young man, that is not how you speak to your mother! We did what we felt was best. Gave you a normal muggle childhood. We were told you did not have magic, and therefore did not want to introduce it into your life. There would have been jealousy, and exposure that was all unnecessary.”

“No, you both felt that with no magic I would grow jealous of William, and sent me away because I would have also been a burden. You didn’t care about me then, and you don’t care about me now. You never even sent a card or a birthday present. Never checked up on me. Well, I was abused and you were living your lives ignorant of that because you didn’t care,” Hadrian hissed out, clenching his hands into the fabric of his trousers.

“Nonsense, enough of this abused crap,” Lily said in a scolding tone, her face red with anger. “Petunia was never a violent woman, and if this is how you acted around her, I can see why she would have need to discipline you. We did what we as parents thought at the time was right for you. Now that we have found out that you in fact do have magic, we had no choice but to step in and see to your magical education. You will quickly learn when you come home for the summer that we also believe in discipline, so you had better be on your best behavior.” 

“No choice?” Hadrian started, but immediately ceased speaking when James’ hand slammed down on the table. The look on James’ face was daring Hadrian to say more. Hadrian could see that these two did not care still. There was no point of arguing, or conversing with them. They had made up their minds, and that was that. “Fine, I promise that I will be a model student, and that I will stay far away from your golden son,” Hadrian blandly responded.

“Now don’t be that way, Harry, I am sure your brother is dying to get to know you. You are family, after all.” Lily said sternly. Hadrian did not respond, and remained quiet. Lunch was brought, and he enjoyed what little of the food he was able to eat. His ‘parents’ talked more about William and Angelica, whom Hadrian was stunned to find out is his eight-year-old sister. 

Neither Lily nor James asked Hadrian any questions about himself during or after lunch. After lunch consisted of robe fitting for school, and then clothes shopping. Lily had complained that he kept his play clothing for far too long, as they had clearly worn out and stretched. Hadrian didn’t bother to break his silence to inform her of their true origin, that they had in fact belonged to Dudley, and that they were all that he owned. Why should he? It was obvious that they wouldn’t have believed him. He was relieved to find that the tailor took his measurements and magically altered all of his new clothing to fit. 

All of his new school stuff and clothing had been packed into a trunk and shrunk down by James. Hadrian decided to stay in the faded black shirt, and old torn jeans until after he was able to shower, not wanting to get any blood on his new clothing. He was very excited, however, at the end of the shopping trip to finally possess real clothing, and for the first time ever to have pocket money - the last being thanks to Mr. Ollivander. 

 

~_~_~Time Skip ~_~_~

Hadrian landed harshly once more, a brief bout of dizziness hitting him this time. He was sure that it was a combination of blood loss, pain, and the fever he could feel coming on. James pulled him once more to his feet, then let go of his arm and walked over to where Lily was already standing. They had taken something called a Floo (really it was a fireplace that flared with green flames which somehow didn’t burn, that they just walked through) to the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts, his new school. It was a horrible ride, and an even worse landing. 

He straightened himself up and glanced around the room that was before him. A really old man with a really long white beard was greeting James and Lily, who had gone through the Floo first. “…longer than anticipated. Thank you for waiting for us,” James was saying as Hadrian tuned in. 

“Of course, my boy! It is no trouble at all! Of course, young Harry will have to take his dinner with his new Head of House after he is Sorted; dinner ended about 20 minutes ago, and the students are out and about for the night,” the Headmaster commented, then turned toward Harry with a genial smile, his bright blue eyes twinkling away like stars. “Now, welcome, my boy! It’s a pleasure and a surprise having you. Gave us all quite a shock when your name was on the list to be Sorted! But no matter, you are here now. Please sit on this stool, while I grab the Sorting Hat.” 

Hadrian made his way over to the stool that the old man had made appear. He pulled himself up on it, hissing in pain from the struggle, as the stool summoned was clearly the height for an adult, not a short, young boy like himself. Once Hadrian was seated on the stool, the old man dropped an old, bedraggled hat upon his head, covering up his eyes.

‘Oh my dear Lady Magic, what a true gift we have here!’ a voice inside head echoed. Hadrian went stiff in the seat, but did not respond. ‘Do not worry yourself, child. Your secrets are your own, not mine to tell. I can see you have been wronged and hurt, and now even disappointed. You desire so many things that should be given freely. Oh my poor child, I know right where to put you. A family you will have, along with protection. Yes…’ “Better be Slytherin!” the Hat cried out.

Hadrian heard a glass shatter, and the other occupants of the room gasp. “No Potter has EVER been in Slytherin! Albus! Re-do it! Make the Hat place him ANYWERE else,” James demanded.

“I refuse, the boy belongs in Slytherin!” the Hat said.

Hadrian took the Hat off his head. The face that was on it winked at him, then seemed to fade and go dormant. 

“Albus! Put him in Gryffindor!” James once more demanded.

“I am sorry, my boy, but my hands are tied. The castle magic has already moved his things to his new rooms. The crest on his robes has changed. The Sorting Hat is the only one that can change his House,” Albus explained; his face carried a look of disappointment and the smile was nowhere to be seen. Hadrian found it all very interesting that his ‘father’ was so upset by his placement in Slytherin, whatever that may be.

James swung around to look at Hadrian, his face flushed red with fury. “It hasn’t even been a day, and you‘re already causing problems! You put that Hat back on right now, and tell it to place you anywhere else! Think of all the trouble you are causing!”

Hadrian slipped off the stool, and then set the Hat down on it. “I don’t understand what IS happening here, or how I could be causing any problems. I have done nothing wrong, and if the Headmaster just said he can’t change it, why do you think I could?” 

James smacked Hadrian across the face, causing the boy to stagger, and stormed over to the Floo, leaving in a flare of green fire. Lily sighed and placed her teacup down on the table. She stood and approached Hadrian, giving him a look over. “You should reconsider this decision, young man. We are very disappointed in you,” she said. She then bid the Headmaster goodnight and followed James through the Floo.

The Headmaster turned and gave Hadrian a studying look. “Well, my boy, are you going to put the Hat back on and ask for a different Sorting, as your parents have asked?” 

Hadrian raised a brow at the old man. The two had a brief stare down, before Hadrian gave in. Shrugging, he picked the Hat up once more and placed it on his head, but this time the Hat remained dormant. After a minute the Headmaster gave in. “Very well, let me summon your Head of House.”

Hadrian removed the Hat again, and watched as the Headmaster stuck his head in the fireplace and called out to someone. It only took a minute before a tall gentleman dressed in black robes stepped though the fireplace. Hadrian was envious of his steady steps, as he walked out of the Floo. “Severus, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter,” the Headmaster said, gesturing toward Hadrian. “He was just Sorted into your House. Harry, this is Professor Snape, your Head of House.”

“Hadrian Potter; however, I would prefer just being called Hadrian, sir,” Hadrian spoke up.

Professor Snape gave him just the merest glance, then turned to the Headmaster with a disdainful look. “A Potter, sorted into Slytherin. Surely you jest, Albus. After all, the only other Potter I am aware of is a young daughter.”

“Lily had twins; young Harry here was born shortly after William, so he is the younger of the two. However, he was tested as a babe and incorrectly pronounced to be a squib. His presence here at Hogwarts is shocking to us all, I assure you,” the headmaster nonchalantly replied. The two men were intent only upon each other, causing Hadrian to scowl at being ignored.

“Surely the boy wants a re-sort. He can’t possibly wish to be in my House,” Severus tossed back.

“The Hat has refused a re-sorting. So, if you would please see him to the dorms.” The Headmaster gestured toward the door. Although his smile remained affable, his demeanor made it clear that he expected to be obeyed. 

The man glared at the Headmaster and swirled around to face Hadrian. “Follow me, Potter,” he barked out before turning to leave the room. Hadrian followed his new Head of House. They made their way down a long, curving staircase and then started down a hallway. Professor Snape’s strides were long, and it was not long before Hadrian felt another wave of dizziness sweep over him, causing him to stumble and grasp a wall. His hand landed on a painting of a young woman, who called out in surprise at being jolted.

“Professor Snape! Come back here this instant!” the woman in the painting yelled out, causing his Head of House to turn around. 

“Mr. Potter, what part of ‘follow me’ do you not understand!” the man hissed out.

“Enough of that!” the painted lady scolded. “The boy is unwell; only a fool would not have noticed.” 

Severus took a step back to study the boy. He’d noticed before that Potter was small for his age, much smaller than his twin; now he saw that he was also pale, and shaking. He frowned briefly at a red mark he now noticed on the boy’s cheek, wondering what had caused it, before turning his attention to the matter at hand. “Tell me what ails you, Mr. Potter. I might have a potion on hand to treat it.” 

Hadrian was uncomfortable with this man, who seemed nothing but hostile toward him. However, at this point, Hadrian knew he needed a doctor. He could feel the fever getting worse, and that meant something was infected. Hadrian licked his lips, and rested his head on the cold wall next to the painting. “Sir, I do believe I need a doctor. I am injured and think I have lost quite a bit of blood. I am very dizzy and my head is pounding. I also am hot, with a high fever, I think, and that means possible infections.” 

Severus gritted his teeth, not believing him. Clearly the child was exaggerating, but the brat would soon learn the consequences. Madam Pomfrey would give the child a very thorough examination that would make him think twice the next time he wished to embellish his injuries. “Very well, then we will make our way to the medical wing. Follow me.” Severus instructed as he turned to walk back the other way. 

“I can’t, sir. I am too dizzy to properly orientate myself. Keeping focus and walking is also a struggle. I require some help, please, sir,” Hadrian called out before his Head of House could get very far.

Severus scowled at the boy, then flicked out his wand and with a flick, swish, and a mumble had the boy floating through the air behind him. Hadrian was startled to be floating, but it did relieve the pressure on several of his wounds. He was thankful for what little reprieve from the pain it brought, although floating along like that only increased the dizziness. He closed his eyes and that seemed to help.

Severus floated Hadrian down to the medical wing, and settled him upon a bed. He then went in search of Madam Pomfrey. The matron was in her office. “Madam Pomfrey, I have a student for you to see to,” Severus said.

“Severus, it’s always one of your Slytherins,” she responded. She put down the book that she had been perusing and followed Severus out of the office and over to the bed that Hadrian lay on. “Hello, young man, my name is Madam Pomfrey, and I understand that you need healing?”

Hadrian had set himself upright on the bed to alleviate the pressure against his back. Upon the Healer’s inquiry, he nodded in confirmation. “Yes. The loving relatives I was so kindly dumped with by my parents did not reciprocate the feelings. And they enjoyed taking it out on my hide quite literally.”

With that explanation Hadrian began shifting around on the bed to remove the faded black shirt. He had to clench his teeth in response to the pain of the tugging against the open wounds. He was sure by the time he finished getting his shirt off the wounds would all be reopened and bleeding once more. This would increase the dizziness caused by the loss of blood. Madam Pomfrey noticed that he was having difficulty removing his shirt and with a wave of her wand vanished it.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Severus gasped in surprise and horror at the damage on Hadrian’s back. “Oh Severus, I do believe that this is going to require a Healer above my level. It would be best if you summon Madam Bones and Lucius Malfoy. They are going to need to take over guardianship temporally, to facilitate his admittance into St. Mungo’s, as well as the investigation into this abuse, and ensure his protection. And you, child, don’t you move from this bed! Wait here while I go get some potions,” she ordered before rushing from the room.

Hadrian watched as both the Healer and his Head of House took off in different directions. As instructed, he didn’t move an inch. Instead he shut his eyes and let out a sigh, it finally sounded like a teacher was going to do something. Even if it might’ve been a little too late.

Severus quickly made his way into Pomfrey’s office and over to her Floo. Tossing some powder in he quickly called out for Malfoy Manor, Lucius’ private study. “Lucius, are you there?” It did not take long for his longtime friend to appear in front of his vision.

“Severus, always a pleasure, but I can tell from your manner that something is wrong. How can I be of assistance?” Lucius asked.

“It would appear that I have an extreme abuse case that I’ll need your assistance with. If you would step to the Floo?” Severus asked.

Lucius moved about his office, picking up a few things here and there, before approaching the Floo once more. “Step back, I’m coming through,” he said.

Severus took a step back as requested, and not seconds later Lucius stepped into the room. “I have one more call to make, to Madam Bones,” Severus said as he moved back to the Floo. This time he called out, “Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones’ office.” Just as quickly as Lucius had, Madam Bones responded to his request and came through the Floo as well.

“If you will follow me, I will lead you to the student that you are here regarding.” Severus motioned for the both of them to follow him back to the infirmary. The three of them moved over to the bed where Hadrian sat. 

During the short time Severus had been gone, Madam Pomfrey had set about cleaning some of his Potter’s wounds. She informed Severus she had also provided him with a blood replenishing potion and a pain potion. Severus nodded his approval and turned to the boy. “Let me make introductions. Lucius, Amelia, this is Hadrian Potter, the younger twin of William Potter. Hadrian, this is Lord Lucius Malfoy, a lawyer, and Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.”

The two new adults in the room gaped in shock at hearing the boy’s name. Their shock became even more apparent when they saw the damage on the young boy’s body. Lucius took a step forward and held his hand out to Hadrian. “Mr. Potter.”

“Please, call me Hadrian,” Hadrian requested, interrupting the man as he shook his hand.

Lucius tilted his head in acknowledgment. “Hadrian, as Severus - that is, Professor Snape - said, my name is Lucius Malfoy; you may call me Lucius. As Severus also stated, I am a lawyer. When it is necessary, Severus calls on me to represent victims of abuse such as yourself. If you would allow me to take you on as a client, I can see that you get justice for this mistreatment. There would be no fee, as you are underage. I would act as your lawyer until you come of age when you turn seventeen, at which time you can then decide if you’d like me to still represent you, or not. As your lawyer I would see to your needs, you would be my client and your legal guardians cannot cancel or interfere with our contact. Anything you tell me will be kept under strict confidentiality. I also have with me a standard contract drawn up for cases like this. This is another reason we have Madam Bones here, as she will inspect the contract to make sure that it is beneficial to both parties. She will then witness the signing of the contract and we can move forward with your care,” Lucius explained.

Madam Bones stepped forward next, holding her hand out to Lucius who handed her what Hadrian could only assume was a contract. The woman opened the contract and read it over before handing it back over to Lucius. “Hadrian, I wish that we had met under better circumstances. I have looked over the contract and it is a standard contract for the duties that Lucius is willing to provide to you.”

Lucius held the contract out for Hadrian to look over. Hadrian accepted it and gave it a quick read over. True to both their words, Hadrian could easily see that this was a fair contract that benefited Hadrian more than it did Lucius. “Anyone have a pen?”

Lucius pulled out a self-inking quill and offered it to Hadrian, who stared at it before gingerly taking it. “Erm, excuse me,” he said awkwardly, flushing, “but I’ve never used one of these before. Is it any different from using a biro? I don’t want to mess up my signature.” After Severus suggested a small change in the way he was holding the quill, Hadrian wasted no time in signing the document, which was then taken and signed by Lucius, Madam Bones and Severus acting as witnesses.

“Now that the contract is finished, let’s get you to St. Mungo’s. At this point in time, as your legal representative I will be taking on temporary guardianship of you until Madam Bones dictates otherwise,” Lucius explained. 

“First thing we’ll do is get you to Saint Mungo’s, so that we can get you healed up,” Madam Bones instructed. “That is our priority. After that, and only after you’re fully healed, will we begin the investigation regarding your abuse. During the time you are at St. Mungo’s you will be quarantined, the only ones allowed in to see you will be the Healers, Severus, Lucius and myself.” 

Hadrian nodded and shifted forward a little on the bed. Madam Pomfrey pulled out a thin blanket and covered his bare shoulders with it, for which Hadrian thanked her, as he now had no shirt to cover himself up with.

“Are you still dizzy?” Lucius asked. “Do you feel that you can walk? Or would you like us to levitate you?” 

Hadrian slid to the edge of the bed and placed his feet on the floor, then easily leant forward and put weight on them. Thanks to the pain potion the movement was not as excruciating as it had been before. Hadrian was able to pull himself to stand up straight. “I’m not sure I’m strong enough to walk on my own, but with support I can make it.”

With Lucius on one side and Severus on the other, Hadrian was supported as he walked into Madam Pomfrey’s office. “Getting in to the Floo will be difficult this way. I think it would be best for me to pick you up,” Lucius commented.

“Okay,” Hadrian agreed. Very carefully and with the assistance of Severus he was lifted into Lucius’s arms. His own arms wrapped around Lucius’s neck as they made their way over to the fireplace. In the blink of an eye they were sailing through the Floo, and Hadrian couldn’t help but be envious once more at the graceful landing when they exited.

Severus and Madam Bones followed them through the Floo. Once regrouped they made their way over to a nearby desk. “I have a child here who needs to be seen immediately,” Madam Bones demanded. 

The young lady looked up from the desk and observed the group in front of her. “Right away. If you all would follow me to a room,” she requested. The young lady grabbed a clipboard off the desk and led them through a series of hallways and into an examination room. The entire walk Hadrian was carried in Lucius’s arms. Once they arrived at the room, he was carefully set upon the bed. The young woman handed the clipboard to Madam Bones before making her way out of the room, instructing them to wait while she got a Healer.

Madam Bones began to jot down some information on the board, while Severus and Lucius sat down to wait. The room here was colder than the one at Hogwarts and Hadrian pulled the blanket around him to keep the chill away as he too sat and waited. 

In a flash the room suddenly became full of Healers, several of them surrounding him while others went to speak with the adults that had accompanied him. Hadrian shivered as he felt magic dance across his skin, and watched as different colors flashed above him. It was shocking when he watched several different reports pop out of the Healers’ wands. Madam Bones quickly moved around the room collecting copies of each report. She briefly explained that she needed them as evidence for the abuse case.

Hadrian heard instructions barked off by the different Healers that swarmed the room. It was only a few minutes later that several potions were set down in front of him and he was instructed to drink. One Healer explained that they would help with healing, and that one would make him sleep. Hadrian glanced quickly over to the adults accompanying him, who all assured him that they would not leave the room while he was being healed, and they would be there when he woke. So, as instructed, Hadrian quickly downed the provided potions, and almost instantly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Waking surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian wakes up and is given lots of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone :) Looky a update! I dont have a lot of time on my hands because I am now working a 2nd job. So updates will be slow. Thank my wonderful editor BAFAN who still puts up with me! Enjoy the chapter.

Hadrian shifted; everything felt heavy, and yet somehow at the same time he felt like he was drifting. He found that he could not move very much, and that opening his eyes just didn’t seem possible. So, he lay drifting in and out for what seemed to him like days, until the heaviness started to fade, leaving a fuzzy, floaty feeling in his head and limbs. 

He cracked an eye open, peeking out; it was hazy and the lighting in the room was low. He opened both eyes, and tried to blink away the haze. Groaning, he lifted a shaky hand to rub his eyes before opening them, hoping they would focus a little more. It took a second, but then things came into focus, or as focussed as things could be without his glasses. 

He glanced around the room, looking for the adults that had accompanied him to the hospital. In the corner he saw a woman whom he did not recognize sleeping in one of the chairs. She had delicate features, long blond hair, and wore long blue robes. She looked very classy, Hadrian thought to himself. 

Hadrian looked around the room, and found that other than the woman, he was alone. The other adults were missing. He turned back to face the woman, and tried to call out, only to start coughing due to the dryness of his mouth. The woman woke with a start and immediately rose to her feet and approached him. Seconds later a cup was held in front of him, and her soft voice encouraged him to take small sips.

Hadrian took the glass and sipped at it, happy to find it had nice chilled water. He sipped some more at the water, until the glass was empty. The woman took it from him and filled it again. “How are you feeling, little one?” the woman asked.

Hadrian lowered the glass, and looked up to meet her eyes. He noticed at this point that he could see her better than normal. Normally without his glasses things were quite blurry; however, he could make out a bit more of her face than usual. “I don’t feel any pain, and there is a slight drifty feeling. The water helped my thirst, but now I feel hungry,” he answered.

She nodded. “You are on some strong painkillers, so you should not feel any pain. The drifty feeling is perhaps a small high due to the particular potion you were given. As for food, you will need to wait until a Healer comes and assesses you. I am sure they will encourage you to eat. Would you mind if I ran some diagnostic spells on you?” she asked.

“Ah, I am not sure if that would be okay. You would need to ask Mr. Malfoy or Madam Bones. They said that they would stay with me while I was asleep…” Hadrian said, trailing off at the end.

A look of chagrin crossed the woman’s face. “OH! Dear me, I am so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius and Severus just stepped out of the room a few minutes ago. It appears your parents and the Headmaster are trying to force their way inside, and they left to deal with that. They will be right back, I swear! They never meant to leave you alone; however, it was necessary,” she assured him, laying a gentle hand on Hadrian’s shoulder.

“I am also a trained Healer; I even work in this very hospital. Lucius has not left your side in five days, and I’ve been here with him. My husband sometimes gets frustrated with the way Healers talk, so I translate for him,” she said in an amused tone.

Hadrian giggled slightly at the joke, then blinked as he took in her words. “So, I’ve been asleep for five days?” he asked incredulously.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at him with compassion. “Yes. Hadrian, I’m afraid you are in bad shape. It was decided to keep you in a drugged sleep because the Healers had to vanish and re-grow a large number of your bones. The bones were badly disfigured from multiple past breaks and they never healed right. It is a very painful process, so it was best you sleep through it. Normal sleeping potions, however, get burned off by the Skele-gro, so the Healers used an herb called Dormi Fern to keep you asleep. It is a very rare herb, that can knock someone out for weeks at a time if they inhale too much of its pollen. You were given a very small dose, which the Healers estimated would keep you out for a day or two. However, the infection that your body was fighting off was so bad that your body took longer to expel the pollen than they had expected.”

Hadrian rubbed his arms to warm them a little. They felt heavy still and a little shaky causing him to wonder aloud, “How much of the damage were they able to correct?”

Mrs. Malfoy’s forehead wrinkled just a little, and her eyes narrowed. “Not as much as I would have liked. However, your magic is simply too weak right now to assist the potions. As I stated, you are in very bad shape. Your bones are going to be weak and frail. To resolve this issue you will have to be on strong potions for at least a year and a half, I suspect longer. There is a fair amount of damage to your organs that will also need potions to repair. You lack a number of different nutrients and are very malnourished. Your immune system is almost nonexistent right now, and your magic is dangerously low from sustaining you for so many years. You are going to not only need a special potion regimen, but also a strict diet and exercise routine. You are going to require around the clock care and supervision. Getting you back to full health is going to take time, and it’s not going to be pleasant.” 

The news did not surprise Hadrian at all. He had done some research on the effects of long-term neglect when he had computer access at school. Truth be told he was expecting the diagnosis to be a lot worse. However, from the sounds of it, with the help of potions and magic, he should recover quicker than if he was only using modern medicine.

Mrs. Malfoy reached out and brushed some of Hadrian’s hair from his face, causing him to flinch. She gave him a small smile, and pulled her hand back. “Do not worry about it too much, Hadrian. Lucius and I will be with you every step of the way. We are related, did you know that? You are a distant cousin of mine, on your father’s side, that is.” 

“No, I didn’t know. I do not know much about my father’s family, and I know more about my mother’s side than I would like,” he responded.

Mrs. Malfoy’s eyes narrowed. “They are the cause of your state?” she probed.

Hadrian nodded, and shifted a little in his bed. “I was left with them, they did not want me. Lily, however, never gave them a choice. I do not know why they didn’t just ship me off to an orphanage. No, they kept me, used and abused me like one would a slave,” he spat out, his voice laced with disgust.

Mrs. Malfoys eyes softened. “You will never have to go back there, and no one will ever lay a hand on you like that again.”

“No one except the Potters,” Hadrian responded, his shoulders slumping a little when he thought about the slap he had received from James.

“What do you mean by that?” Mrs. Malfoy asked.

“The night I got to school, I was Sorted into something called Slytherin. James was upset, and in anger struck me across the face. It seems as though I have left one abusive home, only to be placed in another.”

“The bruising on your face, then?” Mrs. Malfoy touched his sore cheek gently.

“It’s from him. My uncle doesn’t normally aim for the face; he wouldn’t take the chance of someone seeing.”

“I see.” Mrs. Malfoy looked grim. “Hadrian make sure you bring this up to Lucius and Madam Bones when you speak with them next. It’s important that they know you are worried about your guardians; there are other places you could go.”

Just then the door burst open, letting in all the noise from the hallway. Professor Snape swept into the room followed closely by Lucius. Hadrian could hear raised voices, among them Lily and James yelling, along with Madam Bones’s voice too. Lucius shut the door behind him. When he turned around he gasped, “Hadrian, you are awake!”

“He has been up for about ten minutes. I explained to him that you had stepped out for a minute,” Mrs. Malfoy stated.

“It’s a good thing that you are up. I will go fetch a healer; it should only take a minute,” Lucius said, before quickly exiting the room once more. This time when the door was opened Hadrian heard no raised voices.

“Mr. Potter,” Professor Snape called out to him. Hadrian turned and looked up at the man standing near his bed. “I wanted to apologize for my hostility toward you at Hogwarts. Your parents and I do not have a favorable past, but I should not have been so harsh with you.” 

Hadrian studied the man for a second; Professor Snape was very guarded. However, Hadrian could see that the man’s eyes did hold some sincerity. He had a feeling that his professor did not admit he was wrong often and probably never apologized. “Apology accepted. I can understand not getting along with my parents; it would appear we have similar opinions of them.” 

Professor Snape lifted a brow at his admission. Hadrian said bluntly, “They don’t want me. They only fetched me because they had to. They basically told me that at lunch, before we arrived at school.”

“I see,” Professor Snape retorted. “I can guarantee, Hadrian, that right now a lot of people are questioning your parents’ motives. Be sure to share your feelings regarding this matter. Lucius and Madam Bones will listen to you, and ensure that you end up in a place where you are taken care of and happy. “

Hadrian smiled. “Thank you for your reassurance.”

Lucius stepped back into the room, with a big grin on his face. His eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. 

“Lucius?” Mrs. Malfoy inquired.

“The Potters and Dumbledore were forcibly removed from the hospital. I got to witness Black dragging Dumbledore out the doors. All the while Dumbledore was giving demands and authority speeches.” 

Mrs. Malfoy chuckled, and Professor Snape groaned. “That man has been insufferable every time I return from here. He keeps asking for information, which I have to deny providing him due to the confidentiality of the situation. He is persistent.”

“Why would the Headmaster care so much?” Hadrian asked.

“The short answer to that is because he is very close to the Potters. He is also a very influential member of our society, and a nosy busybody!” Mrs. Malfoy answered. 

Just then the door opened and a healer stepped into the room. “Good evening Mr. Potter, My name is Healer Cole, and I will be your primary healer going forward,” Healer Cole said, introducing himself and holding his hand out to Hadrian in greeting. 

“Hello sir, please call me Hadrian,” he responded as he shook the Healer’s hand. 

“Well Hadrian, how are you feeling? Rested, I hope?” Healer Cole asked as he started to run some scans on him.

“A little numb, and floaty. Mrs. Malfoy explained that the floaty feeling is from the drugs I am on. I was parched when I woke, and I am hungry,” Hadrian responded.

“Hunger is to be expected,” Healer Cole nodded. ”We will get you something to eat right away. According to your scans the infection is gone, but you still have a lot of healing left. However, I think so long as you can keep your meal down, you are well enough to go home tonight with the Malfoys. You should be just fine under the supervision and care of the both of them.”

“That quick? What about school?” Hadrian asked. 

“You will not be starting school this year, at least not at Hogwarts,” the Healer told him, matter-of-factly but also kindly. “I see no reason why you can’t be tutored at home; however, the school is no place for you in your condition. You physically should not be moving around too much right now, and the school would require a lot of walking. Then there is the issue of your weak immune system; being around so many other people puts you at a higher risk. You also are missing vaccinations, which you cannot be given right now. Then on top of that, your magic is exhausted. So right now you should stick to studying books. You can do some practical; however, you should not use your magic too much right now. School would be place too high a demand on your magic.” 

Professor Snape cleared his throat. “I have spoken to some of the other teachers, and we are making plans to assist Hadrian in his tutoring. Many of us have already agreed to supply him with course work and assignments. I am working on getting schedules together so that a teacher will come once or twice a week to pick up the completed assignments. That way he will be graded for this year, and he can work on them when he feels well enough to do so.” 

Hadrian felt a flutter of happiness that he would not be missing out on further education. It pleased him that the Professor was going out of his way to make accommodations. 

“Lucius and I have already started thinking about tutors. We have one in mind, but we need to sit down with you and discuss that topic more. Perhaps once we get you settled at home,” Mrs. Malfoy included.

“Thank you, all of you, for going out of your way like this for me,” Hadrian said.

“It’s not out of our way, so do not worry. After everything you have been through, it’s time that an adult takes initiative and sees to your needs,” Mr. Malfoy responded.

“Well, that settles schooling. Mr. Potter, I am going to go place a food order for you. Healer Malfoy, if he has any issues please send for me,” Healer Cole requested, before exiting the room.

Hadrian turned his attention back to Professor Snape. “I am grateful that you have made accommodations for me.”

Professor Snape gave him a nod. “I must be heading out now, I am required back at the school. Next time I visit I will bring you a packet of assignments. You focus on resting and healing, and let the Malfoys take care of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Hadrian responded, with a smile on his face.

“I must go now. Lucius, I will be by this weekend,” Severus said before he swept from the room. 

“Hadrian, has my wife had time to introduce herself?” Lucius asked as he took a seat next to the bed.

“Yes, she did, after tending to me when I first woke. Thank you for staying with me; I am sorry I was asleep for so long,” Hadrian replied. 

“It was no problem at all,” Lucius assured him, then admitted, “However, I will be honest, I cannot wait to get you home, so that I can slip into my own bed for a good night’s sleep. Narcissa has had the house elves prepare you a room in the family wing.” 

Hadrian’s eyes widened and teared a little. “Thank you, that sounds wonderful. I’ve never had my own room before.”

Lucius placed a hand on Hadrian’s arm. “I am sure that while you are with us you will find yourself experiencing things that are a lot different from what you grew up knowing. No matter what, I will make sure that you have a proper childhood going forward.”

Hadrian closed his eyes in relief. He knew that Mr. Malfoy was making a promise, and it would be one that was kept. Hadrian could not wait to heal fully, so that he could start living.. A knock on the door drew the attention of the three in the room. Narcissa stood closest to the door and went over to open it. She held it wide, as a nurse carrying a tray of food was brought in. The tray grew legs as the nurse lowered it over Hadrian’s lap, before it was settled to perch over his legs. 

“I know they say hospital food is bad, but honestly we pride ourselves on our meals. Sadly, young one, it appears Healer Cole is trying to make us look bad. Lots of bland food, you poor thing. Don’t tell him, but I slipped some cinnamon on your applesauce, and a dab of honey in your oatmeal,” the nurse said in a hushed voice and followed by a wink, as she uncovered his food. The tray consisted of some toast, applesauce, oatmeal, and a sliced banana. “You don’t have to eat it all, best just to nibble and take your time. We don’t want you to get ill,” she instructed, before leaving him to his meal. 

Hadrian started eating his applesauce first; it was one of the foods he‘d enjoyed when he was still in school. He took small bites and savoured the flavour on his tongue. Another knock on the door drew the attention of the adults once more. Lucius stood from his seat, waving to his wife to remain where she was. He opened the door a crack to peek out. There was a hushed exchange before Lucius turned his attention to Hadrian. “Would you mind if I stepped out into the hallway for a minute?”

Hadrian shook his head. “I’ll be fine,” he responded. 

Lucius smiled, and then exited the room, leaving Hadrian to his food.

~_~_~_~ Hallway ~_~_~_~

“Thank you for speaking with me, Lord Malfoy,” Sirius said as Lucius exited the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

“It’s no problem, Lord Black, how can I help you?” Lucius asked while standing in front of the hospital room.

“Is what the Potters were screaming true? Is Harry here? Is he in that room?” Sirius asked.

Lucius could almost feel a tremble in the other’s voice. He took a moment to study the other lord. His hands were trembling, and he kept clutching his coat. His eyes reflected hope and eagerness. Lucius knew that Lord Black and Lord Potter had a falling out several years ago, but the cause had never interested him. Looking at the other man, he now had a feeling the child in the room behind him might have been the cause. 

“Yes, I can confirm that Hadrian is in the room behind me. He is currently under my guardianship as his lawyer and will remain so until Madam Bones has finished her investigation, possibly longer if it is decided that remaining in my custody be for the best,” Lucius answered.

Lucius eyes widened as he watched Sirius Black fall to the floor on his knees, with a choked sob. “Sirius?” Lucius called in shock. Over the last few years Sirius and his wife had been corresponding in attempt to mend their old family bonds. During that time, he had never seen Sirius crumple so. 

“Please, Lucius, please let me see my godson. Please don’t keep him away from me too. When they sent him away, I looked everywhere, tried everything to find out where they sent him. Please, Lucius, I am begging you, please.” Sirius sobbed out

“Your godson?” Lucius whispered in surprise, as he looked down at the begging man.

“Gentlemen! You are disturbing others. Please take your conversation elsewhere!” a nurse hissed at the both of them.

Lucius wasted no time in hauling his wife’s cousin up off the floor and tugging him into the hospital room. He met his wife’s surprised eyes as he guided the sobbing man into a chair across the room from where young Hadrian rested on the bed, eating a slice of toast. Narcissa stood from her seat and crossed the room to sit next to Sirius. “Sirius? Are you all right?” she asked. 

Sirius shook his head, as a few more sobs wracked his frame. “Narcissa, are you aware that Hadrian is Sirius’s godson?” Lucius asked. 

Narcissa’s eyes widened, and then softened as she looked back to her cousin. “Oh Sirius, this explains so much. You disappearing and then coming back with that nasty drinking habit.”

“There’s more,” Sirius sobbed out. “He’s mine, Harry is mine.” (*sniffle*) “I can’t father children, Cissa; mother cursed me. So Potter, when the twins were born…” Sirius sobbed some more, “He’s mine, I blood-adopted him with Potter’s blessing. He’s my heir. My Pup. He’s mine. They gave him away. I wanted him, he’s mine!”

Lucius was shocked. He glanced up at his wife, who held her hand over her mouth in shock. He then glanced over to the bed to see Hadrian gawking at the figure of the sobbing Sirius. “Hadrian?” Lucius called out as he took a step toward the bed.

“He’s Padfoot!” Hadrian exclaimed. Sirius’s head snapped up so fast that Lucius was sure the man would have whiplash.

“Pup!” the man shouted, jumping from his seat as he made to move across the room. Lucius stopped him by grabbing his arm, causing Sirius to snap his attention back. “Lucius, please, please. That’s my Pup!” he cried out.

“Sirius!” Narcissa snapped, drawing everyone’s attention to her. “You will take a moment to center yourself right now or I will evict you from this room. Hadrian is injured and does not need to be jolted by you suddenly launching yourself at him. Now calm yourself, and then you may take a seat next to his bed. Once you feel calm enough, we will then have a discussion.” 

She glared at him from where she stood, hands upon her hips. Lucius dropped his hold on Sirius’s arm and watched the man close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. “Would you like me to go get a calming potion?” Narcissa asked. 

Sirius took a deep breath and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. “No, I‘ll settle. Just, let me sit.” He looked longingly at the chair next to Hadrian and without hesitation moved to sit in it. His gaze lifted to the boy on the bed. Sirius could not pull his eyes away from Hadrian, who gave him a smile from around the toast he was nibbling on. “Hello, Pup. Wow, you‘re so lovely, a real sight for my sore eyes.” 

Hadrian blushed at the compliment and glanced away from the man. His eyes briefly met with Lucius’s, before turning back to his godfather. “It’s been a long time, but I remember you, Padfoot.” Sirius eyes visibly lit up.

“Why did the Potters make you Hadrian’s godfather and not William’s too?” Lucius asked the question that had been nagging at him. “You were his best friend.” 

“Yeah, was his best friend...” Sirius replied bitterly before turning to look back at Hadrian. “Your brother being born first, he automatically gained the title of the Potter Heir. Dumbledore was named Godfather to William. Your parents followed that man blindly, even back then… But at that time, we had found out that my mother had hit me with a barren curse, preventing me from siring or bearing children of my own. So Potter suggested that I be named your Godfather, and that I blood-adopt you and name you my Heir, so that both of you children would be lords when you grew older.”

Sirius smiled at Hadrian and reached a hand out, setting it on the bed not far from Hadrian’s arm. Hadrian smiled and moved his own hand to grasp Sirius. “You were such an angel, always quiet and calm. Wide-eyed and curious. It wasn’t until after they gave you away that I found out that it wasn’t Potter’s idea at all to name me your Godfather, but had only done so because Dumbledore suggested it to Potter. They gave you up, and then told me that I should switch to William as my Heir, just because he was the Boy Who Lived. We got into a big fight. They said you were a squib, I know that’s not true, I remember on two different accounts when you used magic on me,” Sirius said with a fond smile on his face. 

Hadrian squeezed Sirius’s hand in support and his Godfather continued, “The first time was just after your one-year birthday. I was trying to feed you something yellow, perhaps it was corn? You just didn’t want it, but what you did want was the apples from the dish in the center of the table. You floated all eight of them in the air and right on to your tray. No one believed me when I told them. They said it wasn’t possible because William wasn’t showing any signs of accidental magic.”

Sirius smiled brightly as more memories flashed across his mind. “Now the second time you used magic on me was not long after that. I was tickling you with my fingers as I changed you. Your laughter was so contagious that it had William laughing from the playpen across the room. You kept chanting ‘Da Da Da.’ You were the first of the twins to talk, but you only ever called me Da. Then apparently you finally had enough of my fingers, because the next thing I knew it was as if I had a tickle charm cast on me. I was rolling around on the floor laughing.” Sirius paused.

“And I sat on the changing table and clapped my hands, laughing,” Hadrian finished. 

Sirius gazed into Hadrian’s eyes. “You did! You remember?” Sirius he asked.

Hadrian smiled. “I remember everything. I have what normal people call total recall. I can remember everything. I remember when I was younger, that you always seemed to be there.” Hadrian squinted, realizing that he remembered that Sirius was around a lot more often than his parents. That his care was mostly provided by Sirius. “You took care of me...where were the Potters? I was with you most of the time, and just me…” Hadrian trailed off as he frowned at Sirius.

“They were with William, the prophesy child. They knew before the attack that it was going to happen. Dumbledore came to them with a prophesy, and your brother fit the description, so they kept him close. Dumbledore put them into hiding to protect your brother, I was worried you would feel left out. So I gave you as much attention as I could, so that you would grow up happy. You’re my angel, my Pup, my son.” Sirius responded, his voice cracking a bit at the end.


End file.
